


Surprise at Sunrise

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeur Ignis lmao, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Ignis knows to knock on Noct's door before he enters the prince's room. But this time, he forgets.





	Surprise at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A long-awaited gift for a friend.

Ignis sighed as he made his way to the apartment. Noctis wasn’t alone this morning, that much he knew—provided you hadn’t left early… earli _er_ , that is, as the sun was only just beginning to rise. He doubted that you’d gone anywhere, though, it didn’t sound like you. If Noctis tried, he could get you to stay in bed with him until noon.

But Ignis had only witnessed that once; the rest of the times, he had only heard about as Noctis recounted highlights of the night. Nothing graphic, of course, the dirty details were kept well-hidden, even from Noctis’s closest friends. To be fair, Ignis was more than fine with that. He didn’t want to know. As long as you two were being safe and nothing was off, Ignis was satisfied with that knowledge.  

He parked and ran his hands down his face, bending his palms and fingers to cup his jaw as he rested his elbows either side of the car’s horn. He didn’t mind getting up early; he didn’t mind functioning as butler, chef, and maid to Noctis; he didn’t mind having to acknowledge that it was his job to do these things, and would be until Noctis dissolved the arrangement one way or another; it was just that he felt like he was intruding this time.

When he’d called the night before, he had known (or at least feared) this was going to happen. Ignis had known that Noctis wasn’t alone as soon as he picked up the phone. Ignis had heard the tone of the hello, not so much a question “of why are you calling?” as “why are you calling  _now_?” and the giggle on the other end as someone—he knew it was you, but still, another voice on the other end unnerved him just a little—clearly focused her attentions somewhere else so Noctis’s mouth was free to talk. His first mistake, taking Noctis’s attention away from you. His second was continuing the conversation anyway and making arrangements to stop by when he knew Noctis would have company.

His third? Well, he hadn’t made it just yet. But he was about to.

He took a sip from the can of Ebony he’d been drinking on his way over. He wanted to finish the can, but it could be a while between now when he was leaving it in the car and when he returned, and he really didn’t want to be overcaffeinated while he worked, so. He took a bigger swig than he probably should have, swallowing thrice to get it all down, and put the can down. Well, he’d drunk most of it.

He ran his tongue over his teeth as he waited for the elevator, and as it made its way up to the floor.

He toed out of his shoes when he got in, but didn’t call out like he wanted to. He was positive the two of you were still asleep. Only the gods knew what time you two had concluded the night’s activities, and it would stand to reason that you’d need rest after that. That went doubly for Noctis, who seemed to need extra sleep even when minimally active.

So he loaded the dishwasher as quietly as he could, trying his hardest not to disturb your rest—either of you.

But there came a time where all the tasks that he could complete quietly were done, and he had to bite the bullet as it were and breach Noctis’s room, hoping he could keep it down and not wake either of you as he tidied.

Unfortunately, he didn’t need to worry about that.

 _

He knew better than to enter the room unannounced, even if he thought Noctis was asleep. Even if he were, Ignis would probably have gotten an unconscious grunt in recognition of the familiar voice, so if he woke, wouldn’t be alarmed to find himself not alone.

But he already wasn’t, and Ignis knew that, and yet  _he still hadn’t knocked_ , just opened the door and moved to step in.

Remnants of the night before were strewn about the floor—clothing, of course, and four pieces of lingerie, two tops and two bottoms. Ignis knew (and could plainly see) that you didn’t have four breasts or legs, so there was only one conclusion he could draw.

He hadn’t wanted to know Noctis’s penchant for lingerie. But at least he had good taste.

There were a lot of things he didn’t want to know, could have gone his entire _life_ without knowing and died without a speck of curiosity, that he was now finding out though. He debated just letting it happen. He stayed silent, studying the scene before him.

_

Neither you nor Noctis had heard Ignis enter the room, though you both were filled with a sense of not being alone any longer. Separately, you had both shot a glance out of the corner of your eyes to check, and both arriving at the same answer, passed a smirk between yourselves.

You’d have to put on quite a show, since you had an audience now.

Noctis kissed you significantly more hungrily and aggressively now, and let your bottom lip drag through his teeth as you pulled away from the kiss to take in a breath. He latched onto the flesh at the base of your neck, making you gasp, then lightly kissed the dip in your collarbones, to feel your heart beating there.

He let out a deep chuckle then, and sat up a little more so he could whisper directly into your ear. “Is this exciting you, Y/n? Is that why your heart is racing?”

“Yes, Noct,” you sighed.

“Don’t you think we could do better anyway?”

You cocked your head. “What did you have in mind?”

He laughed again, hands drifting from where they rested on your thighs, to let the web between his thumb and index finger rest around your wrist, keeping you still as he sat up.

He peppered kisses across your chest, then jutted his chin, signaling for you to lay back.

You did, and he scooted closer, such that your knees draped further over his hips. He bent to kiss you, one hand on your cheek, fingers splayed from below your chin to near the corner of your eye, and the other trailing down your body.

_

Ignis shook his head, as if trying to clear it of the scene in front of him before it could burn its way into his sight and his mind. If he left now and stalked away silently, he could forget this had happened, never bring it up, and hope he’d been undetected.

But if he stayed, he didn’t have to worry about making a silent escape. Granted, he would become a part of this moment, even if only in his own perception, but he could just step back from the doorway and not go too far, staring down the hall and thinking about something else.

He took one calculated step back from the door’s frame.

This would be fine.

Ignis stared down the emptiness of the hallway as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. In some small way, this was a good thing. He wasn’t proud that he’d suffered the momentary lapse of judgment and good sense, but it did in some small way give him so reassurance that Noctis wasn’t in quite so dark of a spot mentally as he had been before—you were helping him with that, that was the only logical conclusion to draw. It pleased Ignis, and everyone else Noctis interacted with regularly, that he’d brightened considerably since his pursuit of you had been a success (though the time between his developing a crush on you and actually getting to go on a date with you? A dark time for all, as he pined for you).  It was no secret he’d lost a lot of his childhood and adolescence to grief, but the fact that he’d been so happy in the time you and he had been together, and it seemed highly likely you’d stay together for a good long while into the future, was some small comfort that he wouldn’t spend his entire life shrouded in sorrow and numbed to life’s joys.

Yes, it was clear from your appearances in public, the way Noctis talked about you (and looked at you, and his facial expression when you were simply _mentioned_ ), and the noises you and Noctis were making now that you were  _very_ happy together.

But it did cause another question to rise in Ignis’s mind. Was there need for a discussion regarding… protection? The possibility of—he almost didn’t dare even  _think_ it, for fear of jinxing you two—consequences (living, breathing, illegitimate-unless-he-married-you-soon consequences) was going to weigh heavily on Ignis’s mind until he knew it had been safeguarded against. But he certainly wasn’t going to interrupt to ask.

Still, maybe if he scanned over the two of you and the room again, he could see if he noticed anything particularly obvious that would have that use—packaging of any type, mostly. So he leaned around the doorframe to check.

But what he saw kept him from tearing his eyes away from your embrace to look at the floor. Noctis, fists balled in the sheets and he rocked into you, and you were nearly hung from him, legs locked behind his back and arms around his neck, one hand in his hair and the other drawing designs on his upper back. He didn’t think anything would distract you two from each other, you were so consumed in the act. 

So Ignis didn’t get an answer, to any of his questions, really. He just stood there uncomfortable from the raw embarrassment of intruding and from the fact that he sort of liked the experience regardless, until it was over.

But, when you and Noctis disentangled yourselves, before you could turn or get up or anything, he’d bolted, forgetting things in the apartment in his mad dash to make it to the safety of the car, so he could… think.

More like recover.


End file.
